


Männer suchen stets zu naschen

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't read in the night., M/M, Office worker！Salieri, Pâtissier！Mozart, a lot of dessert, ←Suggest, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: 看天才甜點師莫札特如何用蛋糕追求大師、而薩列里逐漸被莫札特甜點攻略的傻白甜現代文
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 先生，要來塊蛋糕嗎?(上)

**Author's Note:**

> *現代AU，甜點師莫札特X上班族薩列里  
> *和朋友去朝聖某家甜點店後產生的傻白甜腦洞文，文筆依舊放飛自我  
> *中文真是博大精深的好用

+

進到這家店完全是個意外。  
  


薩列里在店門口駐足了很久，猶豫著到底要不要推門進去。猶豫的一半原因是店家門口沒有掛任何招牌，只有小巧的暖黃壁燈和木門上的告示牌顯示正在營業；另一半原因則是這家店實在過於令人匪夷所思，簡直到了不符合常理的地步。  
  


《爺們總是找東西吃》*，除了店名頗微硬漢了點外其實並沒有什麼讓人詬病之處，怪就怪在它是家甜點店，營業時間還是從傍晚6點到深夜11點這樣的微妙時間，所以不能怪薩列里在店門口猶豫了很久。即使他猶豫才不過五分鐘，而現在是深夜10點35分。  
  


最近薩列里的公司接了一個跨國企業的大案子，身為管理階層的他已經連續加班一個多月了，連周末也是在家書房處理相關業務，繁重的工作讓他原本一週三次的甜食行程被壓縮成一週一次不說，更令人難過的是他下班後大部分店家早已歇業，就算嘴饞想吃點甜食也沒得買。  
  


有甜食的世界是正常的，沒有甜食的世界則是黑白的。當時薩列里在公司盯著電腦螢幕，邊啜飲加了五匙糖和一盅鮮奶的黑咖啡，邊面無表情且無比厭世的思考叔本華究竟有多理解人心。  
  


誰會知道上帝為他深夜的黑白世界造了一扇門，就在他心血來潮走別條路回家的這一天。  
  


打開門後他到的會是天堂還是地獄，薩列里並不知道，但管他的呢，下班後的疲憊和想吃甜點的慾望打敗他的糾結，在第六分鐘後他終於下定決心，煞有其事的攏攏西裝下擺，深吸口氣接著推開木門。  
  


門鈴聲清脆響起，溫暖黃光和甜美的香氣爭先恐後的從門縫湧出來，薩列里頓了頓，內心腹誹還真的是家甜點店時，一聲輕快的招呼喚回他的神智，讓他不得不侷促點頭回應後踏進店門。  
  


店內空間不大，只有少少八個座位，漆著米白的牆壁吊著幾束乾燥花，角落的木櫃則擺著罐裝茶葉和幾包手工餅乾，而每個座位桌上都放置插著滿天星的水瓶，整體氛圍既舒適又療癒。  
  


招呼他的是一位站在櫃台後的女子，對方笑吟吟的向他詢問顧客上門時的簡單問候，並自我介紹她叫康絲坦斯，接著再對薩列里介紹櫃台旁寫在小型黑板上的菜單。黑板上頭只有寥寥幾筆甜點名稱，多數甜點甚至被劃上刪除線以示售罄，不過這也不為是件壞事，起碼薩列里的選擇變少，他也就不必花太多時間選擇，反正他也是抱著嘗試心態進來這家店的。  
  


最後他在康絲坦斯的推薦下點了一道廚師新作的、名為《後宮柚桃》的蛋糕和一杯茉莉茶。順帶一提，這家店只提供熱茶和果汁，連杯咖啡也沒有，據康絲坦斯解釋是因為深夜不宜讓客人喝咖啡這樣的簡單理由。  
  


正常來說深夜似乎也不宜吃甜點，不過薩列里決定把吐槽押回喉嚨裡，畢竟他現在在做的就是屬於不正常的範疇。  
  


因為接近打烊時間，店裡並沒有其他客人，薩列里還沒坐下蛋糕就先送上桌了。那是塊賣相普通、甚至可以用原始粗曠來形容的切片蛋糕，蛋糕本身沒有多餘的裝飾，卻比以一個正常的切片蛋糕還要大塊，外層鮮奶油抹的非常厚實（還沒有抹得很平均，像整盆奶油直接倒上去隨意抹抹了事），而切成塊的糖漬蜜桃像不要錢似的擠滿頂層，連夾層（還是兩層！）都塞得滿滿的，就這樣擺在小小的彩繪陶盤上送到薩列里面前。  
  


還真是豪放。這是薩列里對這塊後宮柚桃的初步感想。  
  


不過就算外觀在某種程度上令人驚嘆，最重要的還是味道。薩列里執起銀叉，小心翼翼地在搖搖欲墜的尖端處切下一口，而有幾塊裹著鮮奶油和柚子果醬的蜜桃就這樣跌了出來。  
  


好多、太多了。  
  


薩列里忍不住思考這一塊完整蛋糕究竟會用掉多少顆桃子的同時，順手將蛋糕送入口中。  
  


然後薩列里在那刻看見了天堂與淚水。

※

從此薩列里變成《爺們總要找東西吃》的常客。  
  


這樣說並不太準確，距離他初次嚐過蛋糕到之後的消費尚不足一個星期，實在不到常客的程度，但並不妨礙他每天下班都會繞過去一趟犒賞自己，再說那家的甜點真的很好吃。  
  


好吃到他甚至覺得全維也納再也沒有一家甜點能比得過《爺們》，他以身為維也納甜點通的身分發誓。  
  


薩列里還利用上班空檔查詢這家店的評價，不出意料的是一面好評，更讓薩列里驚豔的是每天少部分甜點款式會按照廚師心情做更換，有時候對方興致一來還會出現所謂的即興甜點（意即出現過這麼一次之後就再也看不到的甜點，對此薩列里相當扼腕），其中最讓薩列里感興趣的，是一款名為《小星星變奏曲》的招牌甜品。  
  


這道甜點雖然標榜店內招牌，但同樣非常難吃到，困難到只要開店半小時內就會銷售一空，而據吃過的死忠粉絲表示這道甜品有六種不同的口味，每一口都是一個驚喜，還直呼發明這道甜點的大廚簡直是個天才，可惜晚下班的薩列里根本沒機會吃到這傳說中的夢幻逸品。  
  


盯著評價網頁上的甜點照片（還真的是一塊五角星形狀的蛋糕），薩列里默默把『吃到《小星星變奏曲》』列為案子結束後的首要執行計畫。  
  


然而大概是上帝體恤他連續加班快兩個月的辛勞，還沒等薩列里去實現那項計畫，今天他倒是先收到了額外驚喜。  
  


一樣是深夜的下班時間，薩列里今天卻異常疲憊。案子在約談過程中並不順利，負責編輯合約的員工不小心打錯一個字，導致整個會議停擺，對方因為行程問題喬不出其他時間來簽約洽談，案子勢必又要延宕不知多久，而薩列里做為負責的領導階層，他只得陪著幾名下屬被上司煩了一個下午。  
  


好吧，具體來說約瑟夫並沒有真的對他做什麼，而是一臉悲憤的對他哭訴再這樣加班下去他就要死掉了云云。  
  


如果可以誰想加班。薩列里端著約瑟夫泡給他的茶，邊閉上眼睛假裝自己有在認真反省，避免直接面對約瑟夫控訴的視線。  
  


所以當薩列里推開店門時腳步是有些虛浮的，連甜點的香氣也沒讓他稍微打起精神來，但無論如何，來這裡吃甜點已經是薩列里最後的心靈淨土，在怎麼累先來上一塊甜點再說。  
  


「歡迎光臨、啊！是您！」陌生又過於熟稔的語氣讓薩列里愣在門口，他眨眨眼，發現今天站在櫃檯前的不是康絲坦斯，而是他未曾見過的金髮青年。他認識他嗎？  
  


就在薩列里腦袋還在分析對方身分時，那名青年已經興沖沖的從櫃檯裡衝出來，像看到老朋友似的熱情迎接他入座。  
  


「我等您好久啦，今天您比較晚，我還以為您不來了。」對方吱吱喳喳地說著，臉上是抑制不住的興奮雀躍。  
  


「噢，實在很抱歉，今天事情比較多......」從對方口中好像真的等自己很久，薩列里基於一種身教休養，想也不想的先開口道歉。  
  


見鬼，他為什麼要跟對方道歉？  
  


「不要緊，您來了就好啦。今天您非常幸運，有新款蛋糕唷！」青年給了他一記俏皮眨眼，接著轉身跑去冰櫃取出一塊已經擺好的切片蛋糕。雖然薩列里並不想自滿，但他總覺得那塊蛋糕是對方特意為他留的。  
  


所以這位塗著厚重眼線又熱情如火的漂亮青年究竟是誰？康絲坦斯呢？薩列里盯著桌上和之前幾款同樣擺設原始粗曠的甜點（糕體通體雪白，夾層則是厚度令人咋舌的不知名紫藍色果凍），茫然的想。  
  


「這是我今晚的即興創作《糖皇》，薩列里先生，請您務必嚐嚐看。」青年邊說還邊細心的用紙巾擦拭叉子，接著遞給他。  
  


薩列里愣愣接過餐具，腦袋還沒釐清對方為什麼會知道自己的姓氏前，他首先意識到一個重點。  
  


「等等，您說這是您的即興創作？」  
  


「是的，以防您不知道，這裡所有的甜點都是我做的。」青年接著補充。  
  


上帝啊他還真的不知道，他以為做出這些蛋糕的會是曾經獲得許多獎項的退休大廚，或者是位老太太之類的人物，完全沒想過做出這些美味又擁有豐富情感的甜點，居然是出自眼前的青年之手。薩列里震驚極了。  
  


「抱歉，我還沒請教您尊姓大名。」  
  


「喔瞧我急的，看到您實在太興奮啦，都忘了自我介紹。」青年笑得開懷，朝他行了一個超級花俏又毫無違和感的九十度鞠躬禮。  
  


「沃爾夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特。為您效勞。」  
  


莫札特？那個參與國際甜點賽事獲得無數獎項，被譽為擁有上帝的味蕾、甜點天才的莫札特？！  
  


薩列里幾年前就耳聞過這名天才甜點師，從對方製作出來的甜點有多麼令人印象深刻且創新十足，到每款味道都令評審委員驚豔推崇不已。據說對方待過的餐廳都一定會在短時間內拿到米其林星級，在飲食界是炙手可熱的熱門人物，然而就在大家認為莫札特聲勢如日中天，將帶領甜點界創造更多奇蹟的時候，對方卻毫無預警地消失了。  
  


從此甜點界痛失一位天才，就算使用對方留下的食譜重新製作，卻再也做不出相同的味道來，一時『莫氏』口味的甜點成為傳說，堪稱曇花一現的神蹟；而這位神蹟此刻卻出現在維也納深夜的街頭巷弄內，低調的販賣曾經被譽為只有上帝品嘗過的美味點心？！  
  


薩列里這下徹底驚呆了。  
  
  
TBC.


	2. 先生，要來塊蛋糕嗎?(中)

+  
  
要問莫札特為何在深夜巷弄開了這麼一家店，簡單來說就是他受夠了被人頤氣指使的生活。  
  


原本他在父親的要求下，回到家鄉的飯店工作，然而前老闆是個不懂甜點學問的混蛋商人，要求他只能做經典款蛋糕，不讓他自由發揮，傲慢不受禮遇也不尊重甜點（這點最重要）的對待，讓他一氣之下決定辭職，並遠離家鄉跑到維也納重新發展。  
  


由於他之前的名氣過大，為了不引起不必要的關注，以及對父親賭氣的心態，他特地把營業時間設成非常離峰的深夜時段，甜點店也開在小巷弄內，然而就算在怎麼低調，與生俱來的手藝還是讓這家店在社群網站小火了一把。  
  


幸好不曾露面加上沒有掛名的關係，沒人知道《爺們總是找東西吃》的掌廚者就是曾經甜點界的風雲人物，而這也是莫札特想要的結果。  
  


他想看看，屏除掉名氣的光環，人們是不是就會認真品嘗這些甜點底下的情感；他見過太多只為他的名氣趨之若鶩、卻不曾細探他在甜點中施予什麼樣的情感的人了，對那些人來說，創新的口味、別緻的口感、藝術的擺盤才是一切，製作者的心情並不是評選的重點。  
  


對此莫札特只能輕輕哼笑。  
  


而他們總說他的甜點太過深奧，製作不出所謂『莫札特』口味的蛋糕，說穿了，不過是添加製作者的心意和情感罷了，但他們、甚至絕大多數人就是嚐不出來。  
  


像他就永遠記得母親親手烤的蛋糕，簡單樸實，獨一無二，裏頭還有滿滿的愛。  
  


想起幾年前因病去世的母親，還有不理解他理想的父親，莫札特心情就不怎麼好，而每當他心情不好，就會作出比一般蛋糕還要甜上許多的甜點，藉此掩蓋他鬱悶的情緒。  
  


《後宮柚桃》就是他思念母親做出來的成果。  
  


「今天店裡新來了一位客人，沃菲，您的蛋糕再度折服了他。」那天店裡打烊後康絲坦斯陪著他清潔和備料，順便講講今天的銷售狀況，自然就聊到形形色色的顧客們。  
  


「是嗎？」彼時莫札特正在測量綜合果醬的糖粉份量，回應的有些心不在焉，「親愛的康絲坦斯，我的蛋糕不分男女老幼都愛，吃過的沒一個說難吃，被男士喜愛這點並不是什麼新鮮事。」  
  


康絲坦斯對他的反應司空見慣了，只是聳聳肩繼續擦拭清洗過的碟盤。  
  


「是沒錯，那名客人吃了你的後宮柚桃後像中邪似的呆坐在原地，跟其他人的反應差不多一樣。」康絲坦斯接著說，「不過奇怪的是，我端茶過去順便問他感想時，您猜他說了什麼？」  
  


「他說什麼？」  
  


「他說『很美味，但我也感到遺憾。』，這真是奇怪的評語，對吧？」  
  


然後康絲坦斯聽到鋼盆掉在地上的巨大聲響，她嚇得回過頭，看到莫札特花一個下午熬好的果醬灑了滿地不說，肇事者還像一臉看到鬼似的瞪著她。  
  


「您再說一次？」  
  


這就是莫札特對薩列里的初步印象了，沒有興奮也沒有滔滔不絕的誇飾讚美，平靜的一句話卻足夠讓他內心起了巨大波瀾。是什麼樣的人，僅透過甜點就能理解他的真正心情，還有底下的真實？  
  


後來莫札特請求康絲坦斯替他留意這名新客人，也不管當天銷售狀況如何，一定要每晚為對方留下一塊蛋糕。康絲坦斯縱使困惑，還是答應莫札特的要求，然而他們都沒把握對方是否會再度上門，莫札特甚至罕見的內心祈求上天一定要讓對方再次出現。  
  


求祢、求求您，一定要讓他再次出現。  
  


大概莫札特是真的受到眷顧的，連續幾天夜晚這名客人都在打烊前出現，康絲坦斯按照莫札特的吩咐，不只送上早該售罄的甜點，還會用贈送餅乾的方式得知客人的一些基本訊息；最重要的是，詢問對方對於甜點的想法。  
  


他英俊的、疲憊的薩列里先生，是個不折不扣的甜食控，多麼可愛又命中注定的愛好，讓他得以來到這家店，當然也要歸功於最近繁忙的工作和前幾晚的臨時起意，這對莫札特而言簡直就是一個奇蹟。  
  


他站在廚房邊，手指掀起隔開的布簾一角，視線貪婪地注視那道背影。莫札特側耳聆聽薩列里對每款甜點的評語，簡單直白又深入核心，每一天每一次，都要讓他的心臟不受控制，並在對方離去時惆悵不已。  
  


薩列里先生說，《女人皆如此》（帶玫瑰香氣的海綿蛋糕，夾層是用各式莓果一起烘烤的布列塔尼碎餅乾，混合軟綿濃郁的特製甜奶油乳酪）口感富有層次，莓果的酸味很好的中和甜膩的奶油內餡；並心有戚戚焉的表示初戀被甩確實不太好受。  
  


薩列里先生說，《費加羅婚禮》（羅勒口味的戚風蛋糕，大膽的嘗試，薄荷和檸檬調製的鮮奶油簡直妙極，薄片萊姆有畫龍點睛之效）對沖的口味新鮮有趣，突兀的同時又能相互融合；人與人之間的相處所激起的火花，的確是美麗動人的。  
  


薩列里先生說，《魔笛》（主廚拿手的經典款，生巧克力蛋糕調和白蘭地，用切碎的橙皮添加香氣，就如名稱那樣具有魔性，讓人忍不住一口接著一口）濃厚且甜而不膩，而酒香和果香襯托出巧克力的美味；想必製作者是位童心未泯的人。  
  


薩列里先生說......  
  


啊、薩列里先生，您別再說啦。因為您是如此理解我，是我和甜點們在無數夜晚乞求的珍貴知音，您是那麼的美好，而我願意送上無數您喜愛的甜蜜給您。  
  


只為了您。  
  
※  
  


薩列里以為《糖皇》會文如其名，是塊很甜、非常之甜的蛋糕。

  
然而第一口他就知道錯了。蛋糕本身是白天使蛋糕，只帶著淡淡甜味；中間夾層是酸甜的檸檬汁果凍，因為加入蝶豆花的萃取液而呈現漂亮的紫藍色；而外層同樣豪氣的抹上厚厚的、以青蘋果調味的鮮奶油，最後灑上一點點綠檸檬皮做裝飾。  
  


糖皇並不甜，是另一種清爽的美味。然而薩列里嘴裡含著果凍，臉頰卻微微泛紅起來。他放下叉子，猶疑的看向端蛋糕給他後便自動坐在對面的莫札特。  
  


對方正雙手托腮，雙眼愉快的瞇著，看上去明顯心情不錯。  
  


啊、難怪會心情很好，他明白了。  
  


「您...」薩列里欲言又止的開口，因為接下來的話題過於私人，他不確定直接詢問是否恰當；倒是對方歡快的給予他回應。  
  


「Oui？」  
  


不知道是不是錯覺，薩列里覺得莫札特笑容有擴大的趨勢，他在對方鼓勵的眼神下，肯定的再次開口。  
  


「您戀愛了。」話一出口，薩列里便看到天才甜點師抑制不住的燦爛笑靨，那笑得既甜美又溫柔，不知怎麼的，讓他胸口有種奇怪的窒息感，而他決定把那種感覺歸到因為青年太過漂亮耀眼的笑容上。  
  


「是的！真不愧是您。」莫札特大方承認道，「您果然吃得出來，其他客人都只會說口味偏酸，怎麼會取這名字。但這是我想著對方製作出來的，其中的心意絕無半分虛假。」他焦糖色的眼睛認真凝視唯一的客人，像在對他許諾什麼人生重要大事似的。  
  


聽到對方孩子氣的小小抱怨，薩列里忽略後面有些怪異的對話，輕咳著點頭，「您過獎了。能獲得您傾心相待，想必是位不錯的人物。」  
  


「是的，他──」就在我眼前這句話還沒說完，薩列里接下來的話讓莫札特徹底傻住。  
  


「恭喜您。」  
  


薩列里的表情太過嚴肅正經又誠懇，讓他沒辦法繼續接下去準備了大半天充滿愛意的告白。  
  


最後莫札特只能僵著笑容道謝，內心欲哭無淚的回應薩列里對甜點的讚美，結束後渾渾噩噩的到店門口親自送對方離開，然後再回到廚房蹲到牆角開始進行自我反省。  
  


暗戀的人沒接到他的球就算了，還反過來當他的愛情應援團（要他說薩列里先生絕對是最帥氣的應援團團長......不！他在想什麼？！），這完全不是他預想的橋段啊！  
  


親愛的姊姊、康絲坦斯，他該怎麼辦？

  
※  
  


最近《爺們》的即興甜點出現頻率變多了。  
  


薩列里指尖滑著手機瀏覽社群網站上的評論，一張張甜點照下頭有不少死忠粉絲的激動發言和哀嚎，看著那些言論他忍不住要面帶微笑。  
  


因為那些甜點他都吃過了。  
  


自從那次後他與莫札特莫名其妙締結了友誼，每當他下班前往店家時，總能獲得對方熱情的接待和特地保留的最後一塊蛋糕。起初薩列里是有些困惑不解的，但是莫札特再三表示能吃出甜點真正心情的人是絕對值得深交的朋友，他才慢慢接受這個結果。  
  


而他與莫札特可說是無話不談，除了甜點是兩人的共通話題外，莫札特本身也很多話，多數時候都是薩列里在聽對方抱怨不講理的客人、或者介紹一些食材原料和醬汁做法；當然薩列里也會談論公司上司和同儕，還有些許生活雜事，而閒聊多了也不免說出一些心裡話，但兩人通常都是點到為止。  
  


曾經薩列里就問過對方有無打算回歸甜點界的念頭，莫札特只是輕笑一聲。  
  


「不了，大師（不知為何對方給他取了這樣一個稱呼，即使他不認為自己有哪方面表現出專業）。」莫札特搖搖頭，語氣淡然，「那不是我想待的地方，能讓大家吃我做的蛋糕我就心滿意足啦，況且我已經找到想要追尋的人了。」  
  


對方說的恐怕就是那位讓莫札特陷入愛河的人了。薩列里點點頭，俯首用銀叉輕刮乾淨盤上的鮮奶油，藉此表示自己不想浪費半點莫札特的心意，順便無視心臟微微的堵悶感。  
  


雖然不能看到莫札特在甜點界重新發光發熱有些可惜，但薩列里尊重對方的決定，因此就算莫札特沒有要求他保密，他也不會到處宣揚曾經的甜點天才此刻的蹤跡，頂多向人推薦這家隱藏在巷弄內的好滋味。因為他是莫札特的摯友（對方對此強調很多遍）。  
  


所以有一位天才甜點師當朋友的好處是什麼？  
  


當然是時不時的半成品試吃機會啊！  
  


比如昨晚莫札特就請他幫忙品評酒釀櫻桃的味道，醇香的白蘭地甜酒配上徹底浸漬的飽滿果肉，味道好到薩列里差點沒失禮的要求再讓他嚐一口，那時莫札特聽了他的點評也跟著試了一口酒液，用的還是同一根湯匙。  
  


仔細回想，這真的是相當親密的舉動了，看樣子莫札特是真心把他當作朋友。薩列里覺得耳根有點兒熱，他忍不住摸了摸，內心有點小小雀躍。  
  


當羅森伯格拿著一袋文件來敲辦公室的門時，看到的就是對手機微漾著柔軟笑意的薩列里，他用力哼了哼，滿意的欣賞對方一閃而逝的慌亂。  
  


「午安，薩列里。瞧您一臉愜意的樣子，加班都沒能逼瘋您？」  
  


「您過慮了，羅森伯格。」很習慣老同事偶爾的尖酸刻薄，薩列里收斂好自己的情緒，起身接過對方手中的紙袋，「只是最近新交一位朋友，心情不錯，僅此而已。」  
  


「我想也是。」矮個子男人偏頭上下打量著他，不置可否的訕笑起來，「希望那位朋友不是讓您身材開始走樣的原因，我的朋友。」  
  


然後羅森伯格在薩列里驚呆的表情中瀟灑的大笑離去。  
  


有一位天才甜點師當朋友的壞處是什麼？  
  


就是會不自覺的發胖啊！  
  
  
  
TBC.


	3. 先生，要來塊蛋糕嗎?(下)

+  
  


上帝恨他。  
  


薩列里站在《爺們總是找東西吃》的店門前，不動聲色的輕捏腰間多出來的一吋軟肉，如此確信著。  
  


他怎麼沒發覺這是魔鬼的誘惑、甜蜜的陷阱呢？連續兩週多的甜食消夜太過愉快，早就超出平常他原先一週的甜食攝取量，由於加班日子尚未結束，薩列里並沒有多餘的時間去運動，攝取量大於消耗量，西裝褲變得緊繃只是遲早的事。  
  


可他要如何拒絕莫札特的甜點？那麼美味又觸動人心的甜美造物，就算只是半成品也同樣迷人，莫札特還跟他約好等案子結束，選一天假日窩在廚房，兩人一同研究莫札特從母親那兒繼承的食譜筆記。  
  


那本是個令人期待的行程，然而羅森伯格的揶揄讓薩列里不得不驚覺事態的嚴重性，雪上加霜的是工作出現新變故，他不但要暫停深夜消費甜食的行為和半個小時與對方的相處，連同研究食譜的約定也得無限期延後。  
  


事情是這樣的，今天下午公司接到通知，簽約方因為實在抽不出時間來到維也納，請公司派高層代表飛一趟大西洋彼岸進行洽談，只要合約不再出現問題，簽署完畢這件案子就算是談定了。  
  


原本這對薩列里來說是件好消息，畢竟兩個月的加班苦日子總算要畫下句點，他也可以準備執行他的小星星計畫（在那之前他得好好運動一番），可沒想到預定要去的約瑟夫適逢妹妹瑪麗生產，為了陪伴家人，出差這件事就落到薩列里頭上。  
  


那時他端著約瑟夫泡給他的茶，照樣板著臉閉上眼睛逃避對方淚汪汪的懇求視線，結果還是說不出一個拒絕的字。  
  


薩列里並不討厭出差，真的。然而一旦跟人有了約定和想執行的計畫，出差這件事就會變成惱人的額外行程，加上這次主要是和對方核對合約內容，那一疊厚厚的項目文件至少百來頁，約瑟夫說大概會讓他在紐約待上兩三個星期左右。  
  


三個星期。三個星期他不但吃不到莫札特做的甜點，還只能吃美國加滿色素的高熱量食品過活，想到這裡薩列里就感到一陣絕望。  
  


再說一次，上帝恨他。  
  


雖然約瑟夫也允諾他回來後馬上放他兩個星期的長假，在美國的住宿和交通、甚至部分食的費用（他強烈懷疑這是對方的補償心態）都由公司出錢，聽上去待遇很好，但薩列里還是想拿小刀之類的物品去戳布丁表示不滿。  
  


因為約瑟夫在他答應後才跟他說三天後出發。也就是說他任何準備（不管是心理上還是行李上）的時間都非常趕，恐怕也抽不出時間去《爺們》跟莫札特好好道別。  
  


這到底是好事還是壞事薩列里不知道，唯一可以確定的是經由這次出差，他得以暫時脫離發胖的危機。不、變胖這種事他是絕對不會說出口的，可是一想到莫札特會露出什麼樣失望的表情，薩列里就感到滿心歉意。  
  


思及此，薩列里忍不住就要嘆息。  
  


但他也無法可想了，為了他的肚子著想，這是最快的方式。所以請原諒我，莫札特。薩列里邊內心道著歉，邊抬手推開那扇熟悉萬分的木門。  
  
  
※  


大師今天看上去心事重重。  
  


莫札特邊和對方閒聊邊分神想。太明顯了，不管是對方從進門到坐下享用甜點，那對微蹙的眉頭從未鬆開過，還是對甜點的感想和讚美比往常少了兩句，都在強烈暗示薩列里的心不在焉。  
  


今天的甜點是《土耳其進行曲》，用酒釀櫻桃製作的水果磅蛋糕，再佐以一匙鮮奶油做搭配，簡單又迷人的成熟風味。  
  


從昨晚的試吃到今晚的成品，薩列里對甜點的反應始終如一，莫札特肯定對方絕對不是不喜歡這次的蛋糕，而是有別的事情在困擾他，結果想著想著莫札特也跟著發愁起來。  
  


我的好大師，薩列里先生，您發生了什麼事呢？您還好嗎？事情嚴不嚴重？您是否需要幫忙？沃菲隨時在這裡為您效勞，不管多大多小的事我都會聽您說，您別再露出憂愁煩悶的表情啦。  
  


莫札特鼓著臉頰啜飲杯中的熱茶，腦袋思考無數個怎麼從對方口中套出訊息的方案，只不過這個問題並沒有煩惱他很久，很快他就知道了原因，還差點摔掉手上的茶杯。  
  


「......您說什麼？」有那麼一瞬間莫札特以為他聽錯了，就在薩列里告訴他因為出差，即將三天後遠行到大西洋彼岸、暫時不會再來拜訪的訊息後。  
  


三天後，薩列里就要從他的生活中消失了。往後他不僅看不到薩列里（事實上對方告訴他今晚是最後一次來了，畢竟有太多瑣碎事務得處理），也聽不到對方讚美甜點時的愉快嗓音，甚至偶爾露出來的、被他偷偷記在心底的柔軟笑意，都因為對方的離開而不會再有了。  
  


這怎麼可以？！  
  


「我很抱歉，當初與您約定的事也得延後......莫札特？」薩列里嚇了一跳，原本坐的好好的青年忽然站了起來，桌椅因對方劇烈的動作發出不小的雜音。  
  


「您、您不能推掉嗎？一定得去嗎？」太過衝擊的消息讓莫札特控制不住音量，但他無暇去管，只是急切地問薩列里，「別人不能代替您嗎？」  
  


「是的，這是公司的命令，同時也是我的職責所在，去不去恐怕不是我或您可以決定的事。」薩列里蹙起眉頭，疑惑莫札特過於激烈的反應，同時也為對方的質問感到不悅起來。  
  


「這太突然了！連給您決定的時間都沒有，就要您三天後出發！您的公司太罔顧員工權益了，那工作究竟有多緊急──」  
  


「莫札特！」薩列里打斷對方的口不擇言，表情陰沉下來，「您太超過了，就算是朋友，您也無權批評我的工作內容。」  
  


「我──」莫札特愣住了。  
  


是啊，他和薩列里充其量不過是因甜點而相識的朋友，不是親人更不是愛人，從頭到尾他根本就沒有資格過問對方的工作內容，去干涉對方的生活，他誰也不是，所以他憑什麼呢。  
  


薩列里的話有如當頭棒喝，痛苦的逼他面對現實。  
  


可是他不甘心，他好不容易遇到薩列里，好不容易遇到此生唯一的知音、想追求的美好，他還有好多甜點想跟對方分享，還有好多話想和對方說，還有那些心意都想讓對方知道。  
  


他不能讓對方就這樣離開，不能讓對方就此從自己的生活中消失無息。  
  


他得去做些什麼。  
  


莫札特低頭瞪著桌上的鮮花瓶，想起他的好女孩康絲坦斯為了製造他與薩列里獨處的機會，總是收拾完店內後早早離開，離開前還會在薩列里常待的桌位重新擺上一束鮮花。  
  


今天的花是雛菊，花語是深藏心底的愛。但薩列里不懂花語，他只懂甜點的語言，懂每一層奶油每一塊蛋糕每一顆水果蘊藏的故事和心情。  
  


他得做些什麼。  
  


「我以為您理解我的難處，看樣子是我過於一廂情願了。」氣氛太過膠著，薩列里起身撈起掛在椅背的外套，他待不下去了，「很抱歉打擾您這麼久，晚安。」他想他們都需要好好各自冷靜，而繼續待在這裡絕對不是好選擇。  
  


正當薩列里就要轉身離開時，莫札特開口了。  
  


「如果您一定要去的話，可以請您明天再過來一趟嗎？」  
  


「我......」薩列里本來是想拒絕的，不只是因爲他現在在氣頭上，加上他還有行李要準備，實在抽不出太多時間。可是在他看到莫札特的表情後，他又說不出話來了。  
  


「我有東西要給您，請您務必要來。明天我休店，您隨時可以過來，我會等您。」莫札特懇求的語氣又帶著倔強，「求求您，大師，薩列里。」  
  


薩列里看著他，視線又落到桌上的空盤。  
  


**見到您使我萬分雀躍。** 今天的蛋糕這麼說著。  
  


「好。」最後他點點頭。  
  


薩列里恨上帝。同時也恨自己的軟弱。  
  
  
※  
  


一樣的深夜時分，薩列里在店門口駐足，靜靜審視那道木門。店門口小巧的壁燈透著溫暖黃光，與平常沒什麼不同；除了掛在門口的告示牌顯示今天店裡並無營業。  
  


昨晚他答應莫札特的邀約後便頭也不回地離開店裡，而莫札特也沒有如往常親自送他離開，就像他們兩人只是普通的顧客和商家，只是冰冷又陌生的買賣關係。  
  


不該是這樣的。事到如今薩列里覺得有些後悔，就算他沒有時間和莫札特好好道別，也不該是這樣的結果，不該是兩人的吵架不歡而散做結束，這中間究竟是哪個環節出了差錯？  
  


薩列里感到頭疼，今天一整天他完全無心在整理行李和處理交接工作上，他頻頻望著時鐘指針，不斷在到底該不該來、什麼時後來、甚至乾脆不來這三個選項反覆猶豫，最後是莫札特那副失望的表情驅使他前來赴約。  
  


他不能再這麼對他的朋友，畢竟他都已經失約在先了。  
  


然而有那麼一刻薩列里其實很想逃跑，逃離即將面對的談話，但嚴謹的自我要求和社交習慣逼他面對問題，所以就算他和莫札特沒有達成共識，最糟糕也就這樣了吧，頂多他與對方漸行漸遠，而他會在往後歲月偶爾想起對方和堪稱奇蹟的甜點，並沒有什麼好難過的......沒什麼。  
  


薩列里做足心理準備，深吸口氣，推開那道讓他這兩週內掀起巨大變化的木門。  
  


一進門薩列里就看到莫札特坐在收銀的櫃台上，正低頭不知道在寫著什麼，整個人是放鬆愜意的。而聽到門鈴聲時他馬上抬頭，在看到來人後揚起大大的笑容，燦爛且毫無陰霾，好像他們昨天並沒有發生不愉快的爭執，和往常沒兩樣。  
  


「您來啦。」莫札特輕快的跳下來，替薩列里拉開椅子招呼對方入座，「您快請坐，我這就幫您把蛋糕端來。」  
  


「莫札特，我不──」我不是來吃蛋糕的。  
  


「不，大師。」但是莫札特阻止他即將出口的拒絕，堅持道，「這是我給您的餞行禮物，請您務必收下。拜託您。」  
  


於是薩列里沉默下來，他看莫札特鑽進布簾後，沒多久帶著茶香再次出現，他的雙手捧著托盤，上頭擺著一盤點心和一壺熱茶，如同往常；不同的是看清托盤上的內容物後，薩列里愣住了。  
  


那是《小星星變奏曲》。  
  


「雖然您跟我說過您要親自購買，但我還是想在今天給您，」莫札特邊布置餐點，邊笑著說，「畢竟您都要離開了，再不讓您吃到就太說不過去啦。」他用紙巾仔細擦拭銀叉後輕輕擺在盤緣，接著在薩列里對面坐下。  
  


「請用，大師。」然後再告訴我您吃到什麼，感受到什麼，就像平常那樣。莫札特沒有說出後面那些話，但薩列里會知道的，這是他們的默契。  
  


薩列里抿著嘴，垂眼打量盤裡的點心，猶豫片刻後他拾起銀叉，鼓起勇氣小心翼翼的去面對他朝思暮想已久、如今化身成巨大敵人的甜品。  
  


空氣中迴盪餐具輕刮碟盤的聲響。  
  


《小星星變奏曲》是塊五角星形狀的蛋糕，也是店裡唯一的非切片淋面蛋糕。星星大小差不多一個男人掌心大，外頭只淋上打的濃稠的鮮奶油淋醬，沒有裝飾也看不清內裡，與薩列里在網路上看到的照片無異。  
  


憶起關於小星星的評語，薩列里為了保留驚喜感並專注在味道上，決定食用時不去看蛋糕切面構造，將叉子截入其中一處星角後送進口中。  
  


第一口是橙酒，海綿蛋糕夾著柑橘和微甜酒香的內餡，其中還混入些許橙皮增添風味。而薩列里查覺到在柔軟蛋糕的背後，有股別的香氣隱藏於底下，促使他仔細去探索──  
  


然候，有無數顆星星，鋪天蓋地的朝他傾瀉而下，跳躍的閃爍的，在他的所在之處劃出巨大的星河。  
  


**我愛你。  
  
**

薩列里瞪大眼，抬頭不敢置信的望向莫札特。  
  


有股熱度猛地從他的心臟噴發蔓延，從胸口流向四肢百骸，從脖頸燒到臉頰。薩列里想開口說些什麼，對方卻搖搖頭，示意他專注在眼前的甜點上。  
  


「請繼續，大師，請把它吃完。」莫札特輕聲說著，語氣不容置喙。  
  


沉默片刻，薩列里再度低頭，銀叉切入第二個星角。  
  


第二口是巧克力，濃密香甜的甘納許—  
  


**我愛你。**

  
第三口是覆盆莓，清爽的果酸香氣—  
  


**我愛你。  
  
**

然後是第四口、第五口......每一口都是一句我愛你，熱烈直白，悲傷憐惜。多種口味的蛋糕彷彿柔軟甜蜜的親吻，一下一下的印在薩列里的唇邊、眼角和心臟，那麼多那麼滿，都乘載在這顆星星裡，讓他不知所措、惶恐不安。  
  


這是什麼？這是什麼令人驚豔的造物？還有裡頭的心意，莫札特是認真的嗎？  
  


薩列里茫然了，說不出話來；同時他也想哭，但他不知道要為何而哭。  
  


是因為他感受到莫札特不知從何時開始的滿腔愛意，從每一天每一塊蛋糕堆積起來濃厚情感？還是他窺探到宇宙一顆閃亮恆星的誕生，歷經無數時空的爆炸和重組，再化成無數的碎片散盡各個角落，等待被發掘、被呵護被疼愛；又或者，兩者皆有。  
  


他何德何能受到如此垂青和喜愛？  
  


而答案在這塊蛋糕裡。每食一口，星星都會告訴他親吻他，大聲說他是他命中注定的奇蹟。  
  


不、他才不是。薩列里反駁。他只不過是一個嗜甜如命的普通上班族，只是在漫長的加班深夜裡探尋到這隱身在巷弄中的心靈綠洲，也只是比常人多了一種他自己也沒發現的直覺。他誰也不是。  
  


但正是那股直覺引導他來到此處，找到這顆隱藏在城市深處的閃耀星辰。一股酸意直衝鼻尖和胸口，劇烈的讓薩列里差點拿不住手中的叉子。  
  


莫札特才是他的奇蹟，《小星星變奏曲》的誕生就是一個奇蹟。  
  


他何其有幸遇上對方。  
  


「錯了，不是6種口味。」不知道過了多久，薩列里才放下銀叉，輕聲說道，「是13種。」  
  


他看到對方雙眼一瞬間亮的驚人，而有星星在裡頭閃爍。  
  


「哪13種？您說說看？」莫札特嗓音微啞，似乎在壓抑著什麼，「請讓我聽聽您的見解，親愛的薩列里，我的大師。」後面那句佔有慾強烈的稱呼，讓薩列里不自覺輕顫了下。  
  


他沉默著，片刻後他從座位起身，走向店內角落的櫥櫃。那裏總是擺著茶罐和似乎賣不完的餅乾，薩列里不少次從康絲坦斯和對方那兒獲得這幾包美味的小點心當零食。  
  


有誰會知道呢，星星其實一直都在身邊，只是你未曾發覺。  
  


薩列里拿起一包餅乾後回到座位，手指拆開包裝上的綁繩，往盤上倒出幾片三角形狀的餅乾，數量不多不少，正好十片。  
  


他又抬頭瞧了眼莫札特，對方依舊沒有說話，只是用眼神催促和等待他的解釋。於是他又低頭，用手指將那十片三角形碎片排列成一顆星星，正是他剛剛吃掉的大小。  
  


「餅乾是一切的原點。」薩列里說，「一般人以為五角和中間的水果蛋糕口味是6種，但各個口味的蛋糕加上基底的餅乾一起食用，則是會產生另外6種變化。」  
  


「餅乾本身是讓蛋糕產生新口感，真正讓味道發生變化的是其他的東西；為了讓這些餅乾好好墊著蛋糕，您勢必得用某樣東西固定他們，不，您不會用糖霜，那對您來說那太過單調，您會用的、也只愛用的黏著劑向來只有一種，那就是──」  
  


「「綜合果醬。」」他與莫札特的聲音完美疊合在一起，緊密的不留一絲縫隙。  
  


一種原始風味產生的12種變化，就是《小星星變奏曲》的原貌。莫札特笑了，像找到寶物的孩子，也像被揭開謎底的魔術師，坦然又讚賞。  
  


他的大師找到他了。在撥開層層華麗的裝飾物和襯托後，他找到那純粹初始的味道。  
  


「小星星餅乾可以說是我的處女作，是我五歲時母親陪著我一起做的。」莫札特手指拾起一片餅乾，神情懷念，「那時候家裡沒有星星的模具，只有簡單的幾何圖形，我一直吵著要星星圖案，母親就用果醬把餅乾拼成星星給我。」  
  


**沃菲。** 那時候母親對他說。 **星星一直都在，他們只是變成碎片躲在你看不到的地方，你得用心去找，把碎片找出來，等他們湊齊後，自然就會有星星出現在你面前。  
  
**

莫札特對母親的話深信不疑，而現在，他找了很久的星星就在面前，多麼驚人，他的薩列里、他的大師，這麼美好的人，帶給他多少驚喜。  
  


莫札特看著他，覺得眼前的人又遙遠又相近，又陌生又熟悉。  
  


「您果然能發現。」莫札特用雙手埋住臉，低低笑了幾聲，「您真的是......」  
  


是我的奇蹟，我的半生，我在人間丟失的另一半靈魂，隨便什麼都好。莫札特咬住嘴唇，胸口賭的難受，眼角發燙，他有好多話想說，可是到了喉嚨卻又說不出個所以然來。  
  


怎麼辦，我好想親吻您，可是我們之間除了朋友這層關係，其他什麼也不是，如此簡單的動作都是一種奢望。怎麼辦、怎麼辦，我該如何是好？我要怎樣才能擁有您？要怎麼做您才不會離開？  
  


一時間餐桌上兩人都沒有說話，薩列里瞧著對面那顆低垂的金燦燦腦袋，回憶起一開始進到這家店的一切。  
  


他與莫札特因甜點相識相處，兩人互相分享對甜點的熱愛和知識，還有埋藏在底下的心意對白。他喜歡莫札特談論甜點時的神情，那麼快樂耀眼，好像他的世界是蛋糕構築起來的，永遠都是甜蜜美好。  
  


薩列里愛極了那樣的莫札特，同時也終於發現自己對對方的情感。  
  


原來是這樣啊。薩列里瞭然的想。昨晚他看著青年請求他時那副快哭的表情，心臟為何這麼疼痛的原因，原來是這樣啊。  
  


「莫札特，請您抬頭，」薩列里看著似乎想當一輩子鴕鳥的甜點師，忽然有點想笑，更多的是想揉揉對方的頭，想去安撫對方，「我的話還沒說完。」  
  


薩列里耐心等了一陣，終於等到對方緩慢的、不情願的把臉從手中移出來，同時也看到對方發紅的眼角，還有掛著一點水珠的睫毛。  
  


啊......  
  


「不了，這樣就足夠了，抱歉被您看到丟人的畫面啦。」莫札特抹著鼻尖，紅紅的看上去可憐兮兮極了，「您說的那些都完全正確，啊、至於裡面的心意，我只是想告訴您而已，您不用一定要回應我的。」  
  


莫札特釋然的笑著，雖然嘴巴不斷對薩列里表示歉意（不管是剛剛的告白還是昨晚的無禮發言），但那雙漂亮眼睛明明白白透著難過和沮喪。  
  


薩列里看著，心都軟成一片了。  
  


別哭，我的星星，請您別哭。您該是帶著我喜愛的那抹笑容，去創造世界最美味的甜點和無數的奇蹟，沒有任何悲傷的事物能去阻擋你，就算是我也一樣，況且──  
  


薩列里剛才仔細回想了下，發現他與莫札特之間的對話似乎從昨晚開始就存在著誤會。  
  


「莫札特，請您聽我說，」薩列里瞧著馬上安靜下來的莫札特，忍不住嘆氣，「我好像沒跟您說清楚，我只是出差兩三個星期，最多半個多月就回來了。」  
  


上帝，我懇求您的原諒。薩列里難為情的撫住額頭，內心瘋狂飆了無數句對上帝的告解，他怎麼會犯如此低級的失誤？  
  


「什麼？」莫札特瞠大眼，傻愣愣地問，「所以您不是要離開維也納？」  
  


「是的。」薩列里點點頭，視線飄移就是不去看莫札特，他覺得臉頰有點熱，「......所以關於您的詢問，請容我出差後再給您答覆──」  
  


「噢大師！我真是太愛您了！我願意等您！」莫札特興奮的喊，「等您回來，我要做好多的甜點送給您！請您一定要每天過來！」  
  


「這點我恐怕無法答應您，」薩列里看著莫札特錯愕的臉，不禁失笑，「我最多只能一週來四次。」  
  


「為什麼？」莫札特委屈的大聲問。他好不容易和大師解開誤會，大師既不會離開維也納，也會認真考慮他們更進一步的關係（這點莫札特有自信在過不久就會實現），為什麼大師還是不願意每天過來？  
  


莫札特氣哼哼的，像討不到玩具的孩子，然而他也注意到薩列里發紅的耳朵和糾結的表情。大師怎麼了？  
  


很快的他就知道了原因。  
  


「......每天吃您做的甜點，我已經變胖了。」

  
  


尾聲  
  


薩列里拖著笨重的行李箱，在歷經八個小時的飛行旅程，到飛機落地維也納國際機場、通過出關口走進入境大廳後，他才有種重獲新生的放鬆感。看著不見兩個禮拜的熟悉風景，他忍不住吁了口氣。  
  


美國真是太要命了，連同他們的食物。  
  


直到他坐上計程車前往市區，薩列里才掏出手機解除飛航模式，瞬間無數個通知蜂擁而至，他大致瀏覽了下，除了公司傳來的一些後續通知外，剩下的全都是來自莫札特。  
  


不得不說，莫札特比美國食物更要命。沒別的原因，就是這個甜蜜的小混蛋每天都會傳給他做了哪些甜點的照片，有時候還會喋喋不休的詢問薩列里的意見。  
  


薩列里其實很不想回覆對方，一來他忙著核對項目，二來他也不認為自己的意見會有多大幫助，然而不理他，莫札特就會傳一堆親親愛心的符號過來，逼得他不得不回覆為止。  
  


唉，這美好的痛苦。所以為了回敬對方的干擾，薩列里拼死拼活的把工作進度超前完成，瞞著莫札特提早回來了。  
  


薩列里坐在計程車內，想著待會莫札特會露出什麼表情時，內心就忍不住一陣報復的愉悅感（不過他肯定對方絕對是驚喜大於驚嚇），同時手指點開社群網站，翻閱這幾個小時內錯過的訊息。  
  


《爺們》的官方帳號在幾個小時前剛好更新一篇文章。  
  


圖片是一張半成品的甜點照，只有黑乎乎一團的放在鋼盆裡。薩列里看不太出來是什麼，也好奇幾乎不貼半成品照的莫札特為何突然心血來潮，放這麼一張令人匪夷所思的照片在網路上。  
  


而下方的文字替他說明了。  
  


【噹噹噹～這是下一次新甜點《安魂曲》的半成品。

獻給主廚怕胖的暗戀對象（準備要升格成愛人了！），是吃再多也不用怕胖的健康點心喔，但對方人現在在外地出差中，要等人回來才會製作成品，請大家拭目以待✰ 】  
  


好極了，他要去掐了莫札特。

  
  


FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此第一部完結

**Author's Note:**

> *爺們總是找東西吃(Männer suchen stets zu naschen)：莫札特1783年的歌唱作品，作品滿滿的莫氏趣味wwwww
> 
> 作者  
> 靈感出自和親友一起造訪、連本地人(也就是我)都不知道的低調甜點店，每款蛋糕超級優秀也超級美味  
> 也多虧這間店才有了這篇文


End file.
